Count Dracula
by sapphi-chan
Summary: A tale of unspoken mysteries, dark powers, uncontrollable lust and forbidden love. How can two trapped souls find salvation amidst impending doom? - Chap. 7 Part B to Chap. 9 is up! ... pls. R
1. Prologue

** Count Dracula  
By: Sapphi-chan  
Rating: PG-13, horror (a little comedy perhaps)  
  
A/N: This is my first time to write a horror fic. This is of course a story…. ^^;;; What to expect?…umm lots of scary stuff I think…   
  
Part: Prologue/?**   


Lightning flashes nearby. Storms brewing outside the castle grounds. The time was early 15th century (1431) … and this starts our very story.   
  
The lightning flashes again, this time a tree splits into two. Wind blows so strong like the howling of the wolves and it echoes the whole place, a place called Transylvania. Here in this place people serve one lord and it's the count of Dark Woods. Transylvania is called the Dark Woods for the tress are not colored brown but of black. This was the period of dark ages, where people wage upon war. Famine and bloodshed have been partners for how many years. The lacks of education, arts, and music have long been forgotten, not needing them in the battlefields. The count was well known for his successive winnings in the battlefield, he's known for numerous slaves from other kingdoms.   
  
Later that stormy night, the countess bears a son… and they called him Dracula.   
***   
  
25 years later, the count has passed his son the title as well as his own legacy. A legacy that will haunt everyone's dreams forever.   
  
Every slave fears the coming of a storm here in Transylvania. They all know that something's going to happen every time the storm comes… the ghosts came and haunts them.   
  
The castle is lingered with torture rooms, screams of men who are punished, and spirits that may come and dwell with the owner of this castle. Commoners are not allowed to go inside this infamous castle. Dated back 13th century by the order of the real Dracula to build a castle in a mysterious place. He was a brilliant person that is more of a peacemaker than a warrior in war. But through the course of the years, their family have been well know to kill and enslave men and women. This well know Dracula of the 15th century, is the most notorious of all the counts in England. The castle is full of gadgets to kill people; even a door has lived up in its reputation.   
  
He killed women who had affairs. Supposedly he had one woman impaled because her husband's shirt was too short. He didn't mind impaling children either. Afterwards he would display the corpses in public so everyone would learn a lesson. It's said that there were over 20,000 bodies hanging outside his capital city. Of course, his enemies might have exaggerated the stories about Dracula's cruelty.   
  
Dracula became quite known for his brutal punishment techniques; he often ordered people to be skinned, boiled, decapitated, blinded, strangled, hanged, burned, roasted, hacked, nailed, buried alive, stabbed, etc. He also liked to cut off noses, ears, sexual organs and limbs. But his favorite method was impalement on stakes, hence the surname "Tepes" which means "The Impaler" in the Romanian language. Even the Turks referred to him as "Kaziglu Bey," meaning "The Impaler Prince."   
  
Dracula was also very concerned that all his subjects work and be productive to the community. He looked upon the poor, vagrants and beggars as thieves. Consequently, he invited all the poor and sick of Wallachia to his princely court in Tirgoviste for a great feast. After the guests ate and drank, Dracula ordered the hall boarded up and set on fire. No one survived.   
  
But that's not the whole story… they say that Dracula died and was buried inside the castle grounds. Every now and then, people believe they see Dracula watching over them with eyes glowing and with hidden plans for everyone.   
A/N: I know it is so boring going through all that crappy stuff! But I has too, it's a horror fic!!! >.  
To Kataren who keeps on reminding me about this fic… Same goes to everyone I bothered to ask how to make this fic horror… thanks a lot! To Xiu who inspired me to do another genre… love you guys! 


	2. 1 Mine

** Count Dracula  
By: Sapphi-chan  
Rating: PG-13, horror  
  
  
A/N: SD is not mine…   
  
Part: 1/?**

  
17th century, Transylvania.   
The villagers are preparing for a feast in their town. It's been two centuries since the war ended and everyone struggled to keep peace and prosperity in their land. Until now…

  
  


***   
  
Dracula wasn't up yet, that was something that Egore have known for many years of serving his master. His master being fetish with the type of victim he wants. Now is the time to bring in the new slave for his master. Another one to play, eat, use just like the others. He wonders how this new one can satisfy his master, and to last for more than 20 years under him.   
  
Egore was patiently waiting for the grandfather's clock to chime to tell his forever-youthful master, in this case a vampire. He has been passed on to every known creature to be alive, until Dracula found him that faithful day and he becomes a faithful servant. He was forever thankful to Dracula for giving him eternal life. Now he's eyeing for that new boy who will soon enter this dull castle.   
  
Will his master be contented with this new one or not? Will that boy be like the others who will be just a food everyday or maybe something more? That boy has something and maybe just maybe, his master will be happy. 

  
  
***   
  
The soul of Dracula still haunts them. They believe that he's still alive because the villagers are giving sacrifices for him to be alive for how many years. The villagers did not dare to enter the big domain of the count, for they fear that they might be killed especially during the night when darkness is his ally.   
  
According to the legends, Dracula needs blood to live. The people in Transylvania carried out the word that he was a vampire that sucks on girls' blood. Unfortunately that's not the real story, Dracula needs a sacrifice every 20 years. A sacrifice to be offered must be 16, tall, elegant, and a male. This isn't to be told to anyone, especially in the neighboring countries. This may cause havoc and troubles to every part of the world, but mostly to them that live along with the alleged dead Count.   
  
As for this day, there's another sacrifice to offer. Everything is in place in the middle of the town. Everyone gathered up to pray for the soul of this boy, whom they have chosen to offer to the vampire. It's nearly getting evening; everyone bid his or her last goodbyes to the offering. One-by-one they go and left him alone in the middle of the town. The fog is getting thick and it gives him shivers. Tonight he will see his master one who'll do to him anything he desires. It gives him goose bumps as he remembers all the folk stories of their elders. 

  
  
***   
  
Egore knocks 3 times on top of the coffin. "Master it already evening." "Can you give me 5 more minutes?" "Master the time is up… shall I pick him up master?" "No…I'll be the one to pick him up." A voice came inside the coffin…that was weird, for Egore always picks up the new ones. His master slowly opens his coffin-bed and stretches a little before getting up.   
  
Egore looked up to his master, never has he seen his master willing to go out to pick his new collection ever. His master was wearing all black; the rich black silk shirt fits him perfectly to the point where it perfectly framed his muscles. His eyes are colored with cold blue. He's tall and with a black hair, giving him a total mysterious looks. Egore was fascinated with his master. His master never failed to give a good impression of himself and leaves a mysterious air around him. As the moment a waits, he finds his master going to the windows and waits for the right time to go. "Egore, make sure you lock the place before I go. And prepare a banquet for our guest." With that, he turns into a bat and off he went to get his new pet. 

  
  
***   
  
Then as he tries to sit comfortably in the cushioned seat, he hears footsteps slowly…but sure and steady strides nearing him. His heart pounding more loudly as the footsteps' noise keeps getting louder and louder, he was tempted to get out of the seat and ran but his body can't move because he's frightened. Then the footsteps are gone, he couldn't see the feet or the body of the person approaching him. Then somebody embraces him slowly from behind and whispers to his ear in his rich baritone voice, "You're mine." Then both disappeared in the thickness of the fog.

  


Author's notes: This is getting more and more exciting… ^^ Hehehe can you guess who's who now? Neh…wait for the next chapters!!!!! 


	3. 2 Look

** Count Dracula  
By: Sapphi-chan  
Rating: PG-13, horror  
  
A/N: SD is not mine… and after this chap. You'll be wondering more.   
  
Part: 2/?**   


A mist forms around them, a chill from the night's coldness. The steady beating of his heart and someone who embraces him what's going to be the next move? Is this the infamous Dracula that I must live with? What kind of guy is he? Thoughts ran to his head even as they have reached the interior of the castle.   
  
"Why not share your thoughts with me? You seem pretty quiet the whole time…aren't you afraid of me?"   
  
"No. No"   
  
"Fine then, this is your room, you can do whatever you want until a servant of mine comes to get you."   
  
"…"   
  
Dracula moves a little further enough for him not to be touched by the light illuminated by the candles in the room. It is better to reveal him after their new visitor has been accustomed here in the castle. Then he vanishes under the midst of darkness… 

  
***   
Egore is preparing the meal for the boy, whom his master has fetched a while ago. He would recall how many times he fetches a boy for his master and even females too. When his master have found out the number of willing maidens to be sucked blood, he backtracks a little and found a new fond over boys. Well true to his master's orders, he gathered list of names of potential boys.   
  
As he cooks the foods to be served for the new slave, he feels a little jealous. He cooks while mumbling incoherent obscenities under his breath. Three foods are to be serve for this new slave. He prepared something special enough for the slave to back out. These are Onion Rings, French Onion Soup, and Beef Steak.   
  
Suddenly he hears footsteps that silently padded going up the stairs. He knew already that his master and the new 'toy'. He calls the 'girl in the mirror' to tell the slave that the food is ready. Time to serve the boy's meal before it gets cold. Off he went to the dining room.   
  


***   
The boy was preparing himself in front of the mirror, he wonders if the vampire will go and eat with him. He was just brushing his hair when… he saw that his reflection was changed into a girl's face, exactly doing the same thing as he does. She was giving him an evil grin, and she moves near him…slowly… so very slow with that evil grin plastered on her face. The boy hurriedly stood up and moves away from the mirror. She was moving slowly out of the mirror with her head bowed down and her hair covers her face. He stumbles in the bed and the girl was already out of the mirror, she fixes her hair a little.   
  
She said, "The food is ready sir, please go down to the dining room, you'll just see a light glowing there. On. Your. Own." Then she disappears.   
  
"I have a bad feeling about this… but wait! Tell me how to get to there!" But no one answered. He got up and went out of the room and the dark hallway. There are lots of cobwebs and some of the floorings creak under his weight. He saw the old paintings, some of them are torn apart and some can't be distinguish due to the oldness of the paintings. He was moving slowly, till he can't see any light, the place was so dark where he felt for the railings and some tables.   
  
Then he stumbled on something. And that something holds an object that glimmers in the night. He picks it up and apologizes quickly. He didn't know that he has just stepped on Dracula's foot and due to pain; Dracula threw the object by surprise. It was a nice ceremonial dagger, one that he will use tonight. When the boy left him alone standing there, he hissed a little due to the throbbing pain in his right foot. The girl suddenly appeared in the mirror asking her master if he's all right. He jerks due to the girl who surprised him. The girl said that Egore was already there along with the boy. Then Dracula with a grin on his face disappears in the abyss of darkness. 

  
***   
  
The boy went in the dining hall. There he saw lots of spirits floating, each moves around him sending him shivers. The hall was lit up with few candles from the golden chandeliers. The foods being serve smells delicious, as one by one ghosts carried it in front of him.   
  
The boy at first didn't know what to expect, but sit still till they have served everything. Amidst the shadows was Egore back in his usual monk style with the hood covering his face, was looking at the boy. Of all the people his master has been with, this one caught his eyes. The boy was drawing him near the boy as if the boy put a spell on him. He was standing near the door between the grand dining hall and the kitchen. Somehow, the boy's eyes draw him, as he wants to see what lies in the depths of his soul. The boy sure looks handsome and above all he's tall, with blue eyes and blessed with a gorgeous body.   
  
But unknowns of the two, both are being watched with the careful eyes of their master, Dracula. Dracula could see them where he is. He was sitting in one of the bars that hang on top of the dining hall and can see the part of the kitchen.   
  
He wanted to go near the boy and Egore, but something is bothering him. His flu was attacking again. Whenever he sneezes he changes other than the usual bat. He can see Egore with a blush that is creeping in his cheeks and a boy with foods on the table. He'll have a very nice meal this night that's for sure. But he has to keep that thoughts to himself now.. he can have the whole night with the boy today. Until then, none of them will ever find out who and where he was, for he has change into a porcupine. 

  


A/N: There folks! An improvement of the story!!!!!!!! YEY!!!!!!!!!!! Anyone who knows already who's who??? Keep your fingers crossed if your lucky guess is right!   
  
Sendoh: Ano… Sapphi-chan…   
  
Sapphi-chan: Yes???   
  
Sendoh: When will my name be put in there?   
  
Sapphi-chan: As soon like chap 5???   
  
Sendoh: -face falls- 


	4. 3 Reality

** Count Dracula  
By: Sapphi-chan  
Rating: PG-13, horror  
  
A/N: SD is not mine… God knows I want to be the owner of SD! You'll find out SOMETHING very SHOCKING! those in ('') are inner thoughts   
  
Part: 3/?**   
The boy looks at the foods set on the table, when he was about to eat it; he began wondering why is it full of onions. He began to look for any possible person, spirit, and animal, etc. that he can ask. Suddenly he caught a glimpse of a person hiding behind the pillar near another door. He stands up, unafraid anymore and slowly walks to that direction.   
  
Egore was surprised to be caught looking by the boy. He didn't know what to do or say the least when he gets near him. He holds tight his hood afraid that the boy might see his face. When he looks back to where the boy is supposed to be, the boy was nowhere to be found. The boy was at his back tiptoeing so that the guy in hood cannot hear him walking behind his back. Then the boy remove the hood that covers his face, and suddenly the man with hood and looks like a monk looks up at him. Horror stricken his face as he tries to put back the hood that once covered him.   
  
Dracula then left, wanting to have a private talk with his servant later. His running nose, literally, runs and he has no choice but to chase for his nose, or else he can't go back to his normal self.   
  
I saw a glimpse of his face, he sure is an angel covered with such mundane clothes. Why is he here? Is he like me that is a sacrifice to Dracula? This is what I can assure of myself, he is not supposed to be here no matter the reasons are.   
  
I mumbled 'I'm sorry' and he bows before me and tries to leave. But he couldn't, for I was blocking him and the doorway. He tries to get away from me but he didn't succeed to get away from me. But he manage to escape me, boy he sure is fast… I wonder when can I see my angel in disguise here in this haunted place.   
  
  
*** 3 hours have passed…   
  
Egore was standing near the door peeking in the small opening. He watches, as his master was about to sample the boy's blood. He however wants the boy to be spared from Dracula or so he thought. He was jealous, that was something he was trying to say to his heart. To whom to the boy or to his master? Either way he needs to intervene the session before he made a very big mistake. He opens the door, but Dracula didn't even budge from where he sits. He was about to bite the boy in the neck when… He smells the onions that the boy ate a while ago. Realizing it was too late to back up, he turned into an ash causing Egore to clean the mess using a dustpan and small broom. Then he places it in one place and makes a small cut in his finger. A tiny drop of blood was released from his finger and drops on the ash. The ash turns into Dracula back in his normal self. Upon seeing Egore there he hugs him for bringing him back to life. His blood-thirst draws him back to the boy, but before he gives in to his carnal-blood desire, Egore stops him this time.   
  
"Master you forgot to floss your teeth."   
  
He looks at Egore wide-eyed and says, "Thanks for reminding me, I could have forgot it if you didn't say it, otherwise it will take me till day break before I finish fussing over my teeth."   
  
"Master you also forgot to clean the neck with alcohol"   
  
"Thank you Egore, now off you go." While his hands does the shooing signal.   
  
"Master!"   
  
"What?" ('I'm loosing my patience Egore...')   
  
"Nothing…"   
  
"Egore can we talk in private perhaps?"('Egore you ruin a perfect meal for me this time...but I think I'll have fun with you first.')   
  
"Hai."   
  
Dracula forces Egore to come near him, and they disappear in the shadows of the room.   
  
***   
  
Then they are in the king size bed, Egore was in between Dracula and the bed.   
  
"Why hide such a beautiful face?" Slowly removing the hood that covers Egore's face.   
  
"…" ('What is he doing?')   
  
"Can I call you by your real name? Why do you hide your real name Egore? Are you ashamed of your name, ne Kaede?"   
  
"No master, it's just…it's just… I don't want anyone to know who I am."   
  
"But I know you…far better than anyone else." His lips slowly move in his right ear, "to the point of giving yourself to me."   
  
"I do what you want me to do. It's a fact, I'm your servant and you are my master. I can't complain."   
  
"Oh, but you have far more rights than me…I am giving you those rights to complain."   
  
Suddenly he realizes something, "Master, it's nearing daybreak."   
  
"I still forgot to floss my fangs!" Dracula goes to his coffin closes it and off he went to sleep.   
  
"…"   
  
  
  
Author's notes: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I can't take this anymore!!!! -runs-   
  
AK ML: -sweatdrops- Ka…kaede…as Egore?!?!?!?! Unbelievable!   
  
Sendoh: When will my name be put in there???   
  
Rukawa: She made me Egore…   
  
Sendoh: A very cute Egore… ^___________^   
  
Rukawa: -blushes-   
  
Sendoh: Ne Sapphi-chan what's next????   
  
Sapphi-chan: Sendoh-kun you'll have to wait till I give you a go signal ^_^ you don't want to ruin the story ne?   
  
Sendoh: Nope. ^______^ Things are getting better and better! I hope….   
  
Sapphi-chan: Nope it's getting worse for the both of you… MWAHAHAHAHAHA was kidding! 


	5. 4 Yours

** Count Dracula  
By: Sapphi-chan  
Rating: R, horror  
  
A/N: The italicized words are a part from the poem which I'll put in the later part of the story. The poem is a part of the story… the rest of the chapters that will follow will change it's rating according to the content. But the whole story is more on PG-13 so I'll stick to it.   
  
Part: 4/?**  
  
  
  
_The heavy sleep within my head was smashed like an enormous thunderclap, so that I stared up as one whom force awakens; I sit up straight and turned my rested eyes from side to side, and I stared steadily to learn what place it was surrounding me._ As the black satin sheet pooled around my waist and reveals my naked body that a while ago covered by these inviting sheets. I wonder why I'm unclothed save for the black silk robe that was hung carefully on the chair beside the bed.   
  
Suddenly a loud thunderclap was heard, enough to shake the whole place. Lightning followed it and suddenly I see a shadow near the windows looking at me. What was in his eyes? I don't… know… for it was covered with a hood that covers most of his face. The next thing I did was to come near him. A sudden urge comes to me, to see again the angel who'll rescue me in this place. My guardian angel is right in front of me, and yet I fear something. Something that makes me shivers down right to the bone. Maybe he just looks like that or maybe he's my master… master for the rest of my life.   
  
Then I heard his voice it was soft and melodic. I was already in between the bed and the windows. Suddenly, he was behind me, I can feel his breath tickling my back. He repeated what he said earlier, this time he whispers it in my ear.   
  
"Do you need anything? Master has just gone out…"   
  
"I need…. You."   
  
"What?"   
  
"What I mean to say is that I need you to explain to me where did my clothes go? And who are you?"   
  
"I'm washing your clothes."   
  
"Thank you, but you still haven't answered my question."   
  
"Name's Egore… I'm the keeper in this house… and as for you I suggest you to put something…ON."   
  
"Gomen, I forgot I'm in my birthday suit." I walk casually naked, and vulnerable to his stare. I put on the robe and turns to look at him, but… he's gone.   
  
  
  
***   
  
I'm a hideous monster and I can't seem to erase the boy in my mind. Gods how I want to caress that body, his blue eyes tantalizing and so deep. His smile that lingers in his face and how I can't tear my eyes with that softly tanned body.   
  
My emotions wreck havoc in my heart like a ragging tiger or lion. My desire is starting to take control of me…help me God, for I can't stand to give him pain for I'll b doomed with the wickedness inside. This is my wickedness; it's my desire.   
  
I have to go now. I fear myself be stuck in this abyss that Dracula made. And I be cast away by your heart and mind. I'll see you next time but for now farewell to the one who calls me "Angel" in the night when you murmur it when you sleep.   
  
***   
  
  
  
Why did he leave? Could it be that he doesn't like to see me? Or is he just shy? I wonder how he can live in this place for so long. Maybe he's just the same age as me or maybe he's immortal. I want to learn more about him. I want to be…with him.   
  
Is it enough for me to know that there is someone who owns me and yet I want him to own my heart…This is stupid… Egore…Egore my angel… or is it just a nickname… I can see in his eyes that he hides something… Could this be love? Am I falling for him?   
  
Anyway I have to now what's in his mind. I want him to be … my master.   
  
***   
  
  
  
I can't think of a way to get that boy, even though the night's chilling air is inviting. I look at him… Gods know I have been looking for a perfect specimen other than Egore. The moment I laid my eyes and claim them to be mine, both in different times… there's something in me that make me want more.   
  
How I remember the first time I saw Egore, he was 15, and the pretty boy that everyone lusts after. He was to be sold to the highest bidder. No one ever bid for him, they are just content to look at him and return back to their business and wives, and girlfriends. I just stool there, with loincloth to cover him sometimes, they put him breeches, other times fully clothed. I bough him with 100 gold coins. The merchants were happy to give me him, and he was also happy.   
  
I don't know why is he happy that I paid for him, till he explains why. He was a sex slave to them. He wants freedom apart from what I'm doing to him right now. Yet I can see the contentment in his eyes, when he goes to the market in the town to buy food for him and the slaves.   
  
But this boy is different, it's like I'm fighting my blood lust, or my hunger and it hurts me more to give him the eternal life that I wish before. How my hatred bring forth something in return. I have what I want other than my wife who I can't save that time.   
  
Oh I pray that my fervent prayer may not fail into deft ears of God and spirits. Pray that I may lay claim on that boy… and also to my humble servant, Egore.   
  
But for now, I must quench my blood thirst. I need another victim... how I wonder if those men I have claimed and thrown away will give me another ecstasy in this lonely night.   
  
As my slow calculated steps leads me to my final destination, down to the dungeons where I keep my slaves. I need someone to feed me. As I stand before them, everyone tries to get their hands on me. They want to be my prey but none of them can give what I'm looking for. Then I forgot someone, that boy did give me pleasure the last time I did it to him. His blood is so sweet, it tasted like honey in my mouth. Maybe I should get that boy again.   
  
"Kogure, come to me… my love." He quietly comes near me then it was followed with hands holding my shirt lightly. "Come with me, I need you tonight." He silently obeys me and follows me to my quarters.   
  
How fast time flies by, we are already here in this Master's bedroom, here I look at him sitting at the edge of the bed. He looks inviting, and he knows what I'm going to do to him. I move near him, his hair was already long, they needed to be cut. I know he's also the guy using the mirrors as a means to get out, he's also faithful to Egore. And it seems I'm just someone here for Egore seems to be the master than I am. But of course that's just a lie… I'm still in command and I can do what I want. As I get the scissors to cut his hair, he stiffened a little, poor boy thinking I'll kill him with scissors, he should have known that I don't kill my favorite toys.   
  
I was behind him, his body in between my legs, as I try my best to give him a hair cut. I remember Egore annoying him when he calls him "Girl in the mirror". He seems to calm down due to my sheer bravado in an attempt to cut his hair nicely. After a few minutes it's done, I didn't know if he'd be happy enough that I cut his hair or not. Then I found my answer when he leans a little to me. I almost forgot the reason why we are here. Then again his neck renew my thirst as I dip my lips in that pale column, I give him a feathery kiss till I reach in those inviting and sweet lips of his. Then I kiss him with more passion and he answers me with equal demand. I shift my body in front of him and my body is in between his legs inviting me. I closed the space in between of us as he puts his legs on my waist. Everyone thinks that I'm such an animal to drink only blood, well you are wrong with that assumption, I can also use sex to feed me with your energies.   
  
_Here for as much as hearing could discover, there was no outcry louder that the sighs that caused the everlasting air to tremble._ This is exactly what happened him on top of me, his head tuck under my chin, our bodies covered with rumpled sheets, and me holding him near me. He asks me if I'll drink again his blood. I said no. Then I realize that it's getting near dawn, the sun will start to rise in the east again, another day for me to sleep.   
  
As I try to get up, he holds me tight. I hug him close to me, and asks him in my soft whispers.   
  
"Why do you not want me to go?"   
  
"Cause I don't want to go back there."   
  
"Ok. I'll tell Egore that you'll stay here in my room ok."   
  
"Thank you."   
  
"One more thing. If you are to stay with me you are going to call me by my name."   
  
"Yes master, Vlad."   
  
"No…call me by my real name… it's Mitsui."   
  
  
  
A/N:   
  
Sapphi-chan: MWAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA   
  
Rukawa: Am not going to serve him!!!!   
  
Sendoh: O.O   
  
Kogure: … my master, Mit-kun ^_^   
  
Everyone: This is really getting out hand   
  
Sapphi-chan: ^_________^ 


	6. 5 Dreams

** Count Dracula  
By: Sapphi-chan  
Rating: R, horror  
  
  
Disclaimer:** I don't own the SD… so don't sue me  
  
A/N: More horror or should I say thriller  
  


Part: 5/?   
  
The boy was sleeping peacefully in the middle of the bed, when Egore opens the door quietly. He then gets the warm water for the bath of the boy and walks to the bathroom inside. Carefully he put the contents of the pot in the tub, and goes out again to the bedroom.   
  
Before he wakes the boy up, he marvels at his face, his face is calm and he sleeps quietly. He tries to touch his face with his fingertips, yet he resists his urge. He might disturb his quiet slumber. He slowly moves away from the sleeping boy and get out of the room quietly… he'll return back after he does his other chores in the castle.   
  


***   
  
As I wake up from my blissful slumber, I realize that I forgot to ask Egore how could get my clothes back. The night's air was cold that I pulled the blanket so close to me, and cocoons my body and heart. As I sit up I realize that there's food on the coffee table and my clothes are on top of the chest in front of the bed. Egore must have placed it here while I was in deep slumber.   
  
I move towards the bathroom and finds him there checking if the water is still hot and pouring some more water. Then as if on cue, he looks at me with his hood covering him again. A tinge of blush creeps on his face as I realize I'm naked for the second time. I forgot to grab my clothes a while ago when I heard a splash of water in the bathroom.   
  
"Take a bath before the water gets cold." I suddenly heard him speak in soft voice.   
  
"Thanks Egore…"   
  
"The towel and robe are on the left side and the soap is on the right side of the tub."   
  
"Thank you… Egore."   
  
"I'll be out side, if you need anything."   
  
"Egore?"   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"um… do you have another name???"   
  
"Kaede. Call me either of the two."   
  
"It's such a nice name… thanks Kaede."   
  
Then he left, closing the door with a soft click. I move towards the tub and submerge in the hot water. As I soap my body and steam covers the room, I relax a little soothing my muscles and body.   
  


***   
  
Kaede fixes the sheets of the bed; he thought that this person was cold when he was sleeping for he can't remove the creases of the sheets. When he left the boy a while ago to attend to his master's bedroom, he found Kogure sleeping in their master's bedroom. He was sleeping in the middle of the bed; the blanket was covering his waist down and his hair in disarray. The room speaks of what happened in the past few hours. The crumpled sheets, clothes scattered, the musk scent, a slave with out clothes, and everything.   
  
His train of thoughts stops all together when hears someone singing. It was coming from the bathroom and then he realizes that it was the boy who was singing while taking a bath. His feet takes him near the door of the bathroom and then takes a peek at the hole in the door that was caused by some rat or due to old age of the door.   
  
There he can see the boy happily splashing some water accompanying it with a cheerful song. The boy suddenly turns around and looks at the door and he moves away from the door fearing that the boy must have sensed him looking. Everything the boy does, the more he's drawn to him. Maybe that boy put something, some kind of a spell, one that he won't look for a cure.   
  


***   
  
The boy has happy due to the warm water that revives his body back to life, and it's such a nice day outside and he can hear the birds happily chirping. Lastly, that hooded guy, whose name is Kaede looks at him! Well actually it's the other way around. I like him… ok I admit... A LOT! Whenever I look at his eyes, I could just stare at him the whole day or for hours! What's with me? He's a man and I am too, besides there aren't too many men and women who have stirred me like this.   
  
From what I heard before, based on the stories of our elders, there's a creature that Dracula hides. This creature is the one who gets new slaves for Dracula and uses his charm to let them fall for him. This is his power and when he didn't get what he wants, he kills the victims and gives the blood to his master. Legend says that he was a human being that is being sold as a sex slave and was bought by Dracula. Others say that Dracula kept him alive when he gave the creature his blood making him immortal and as a repayment for Dracula's kindness, he serves Dracula.   
  
After how many minutes he yawns and closes his eyes…   
  


***   
  
Kaede looks at the clock. The boy still hasn't gone out of the bathroom for how many minutes. Looks like the boy doesn't want to get out of the hot water… Kaede was finished in serving the food to Kogure and the other slaves in the dungeon; he even pressed some suits for his master and for himself. Now he went back to the room and still the boy didn't even care if he stays forever in that bathroom. He was thinking if he should knock at the door or just leave him alone.   
  


***   
  
When he opens his eyes and he sees a boy who looks like the same age as he was. The guy was smiling to him and looks friendly. He was a little scared awhile ago since he saw someone instead of Kaede, but then he relaxes a little knowing that the boy was there to help him in case he needed help.   
  
The boy was standing 10 feet away from the bathtub and the door. He was wearing a maroon-colored shirt with fitted pants, he also looks cute from the way his dark brown hair covering some of his eyes and the way he smiled.   
  
Suddenly the boy talks, asking him to come with the boy whom he just saw in the castle. The brown-haired boy was asking him if he could come cause he wants to show something to him.   
  
He didn't get up and just looks at him in question. The boy slowly moves towards him beckoning him to follow and reach his hand. The boy only scares him a bit when it moves so slowly to him, looking at him with emotions that he can never put his finger on.   
  
With every step the boy take towards him the more he moves back to the edge of the tub. The boy moves slowly and as he moves his skin fall apart like melting. And his clothes melt and some parts of his body disintegrate, and show already some bones. When the boy nears him and was near on the edge of the tub, the boy was just skeletons and crumbles to the floor and when he looks to the edge of the tub there was the boy's head complete with skin and parts, and a hole in the ground. The boy suddenly grabs his neck and off they drift to the abyss.   
  
He opens his eyes, his chest heaving taking in as much air he needs to calm his body. A nightmare while he's in a tub. He ran his hands up to his hair, raking it to ease some tension. He looks again in the room; there was no one in there except him he releases a deep sigh and goes back leaning in the edge of the tub. When he was about to close his eyes, he sees that the water starts to bubble but still it's the same temperature. Suddenly, he sees pink color in the water. The water was turning red slowly, and after a few seconds the water's color turned into a deep red, which looks like blood. He tastes the water and it was true the water is blood! Then suddenly, he felt something near his leg and then, a head appeared from beneath the water surface. It rises up and he sees a man's head w/ eyes like fire looking straight at him.   
  
He starts to get up and moves away to the bathtub and runs towards the door. He tries to open but it won't budge. He calls out to Egore… Kaede to get him out of the bathroom, to save him. But there's no reply, no Kaede to get him out of this nightmare and no one to ever get him out of this place.   
  
What's more scary is the fact that the water that turned into blood a while ago flooded the floor and the head is still looking at him and is in the middle of the tub. Blood pouring from the head of the head, and his tears it's blood. A never-ending pour of blood till the blood fills the room up to his knees. He tries to kick in the door but the metal hinge was full of rust. The door's handle snapped a while ago when he tried to get out. Somehow the blood wasn't all blood. He can see the eyes of the boy burning and at last, the rage of the boy in the tub, the blood- water burns and filled the room with fire. The fire was reaching up to him until he screams and the fire consumes him.   
  
He opens his eyes and again he was back in the tub, back in shaking, back to deep breathing. This is weird. He didn't usually have multiple dreams in his life. And now, he wonders if he's back from reality as he went back to the same position in the tub. Shaking fingers tries to rake his hair but to no avail. He can't rake his hair cause of the shock and he felt to weak to do things, even get out of the tub.   
  
When the water was cold and he calm and no longer shaking, he grabs the towel and put it in his waist. He walks towards the door and opens it. "Kae…" 'Where is he? Is this some kind of a trick?' He moves in to his bed and sits down. 'Maybe he just went out and fix something.' He stands up and walks to the door and tries to open it. But it won't open to him. He tried and tried, and then he realizes that he's trapped. Shivering of the cold and of fear, he banged on the door and hollers for help. So then, after all the screaming and banging, he saw the knob twist then, peering into the dark, he saw the slaves crowding in front of the door w/ lustful eyes and when they saw him each one of them wants to get hold of him to have a little taste of him. They all try to get in the room and the 4 of them carries him to the bed and ties him up in the 4 pillars of the bed with the lace and silk. They remove his towel and everyone tries to touch him. He screams in agony and calls out Kaede's name. Everyone takes a bite of his skin and some scrape his skin. He trashes and screams…   
  


***   
  
Kaede hears the boy screaming inside the bathroom, he rushes to it and opens the door and finds out the boy was having a nightmare. He tries to wake the boy up but he couldn't cause every time he tries to touch him, the boy would suddenly move or jerks. Then after a few tries, he manages to holds him in the shoulders. Unfortunately, what happened was he was pushed inside the tub and now he's soaking wet and a very nice position in the tub that is on top of the boy too.   
  
He feels someone shaking him lightly, holding both his shoulders. He wakes up and stares to someone's blue eyes. This eyes gives comfort to him, and filled with worries. So he was saved from his nightmares. This is for real and Kaede did rescue him from falling into the dream world and to nightmares. He suddenly launches to the other boy and hugs him tight. Kaede on the other hand, moves his hands to the back of the boy, moving it up and down to the velvety skin of the boy. When Kaede realizes that the boy was calm already, he returns back to their current predicament. He now was at the edge of the tub and half of the boy's body is on him and his hands on the back. He can feel the softness of the boy's boy and for the first time he was allowed to touch him. The boy didn't yet realize that both of them are in the tub, he naked, Kaede in his wet clothes, hugging together. When the boy looks up to him, and everything came to him, his face turns into red. Kaede eases himself and gets out of the tub. He finds an extra towel and wipes himself off the excess water.   
  
He signals the boy to come to him and the boy just move towards him. Kaede wipes some water in him and puts him in a robe. Then he wipes off the water in his hair with the towel. Then he takes the boy's hand where he leads them to the bed. He lets the boy to sit down on the edge of the bed while he fixes things in the bathroom.   
  
When he returns, he saw the boy looking at his feet blankly. He sits on the left side, beside the boy and talks to him in soft voice.   
  
"Are you ok? You were screaming a while ago."   
  
"I'm… fine. Thank you."   
  
"No problem."   
  
"What happened to that?" The boy points to his right arm where there's a big wound.   
  
Kaede looks at it. "Oh this, it's nothing." 'Actually I got this a while ago when your nails dug into my skin'   
  
"But it is, come closer and I'll take a look at it."   
  
"But…"   
  
"I insist… it's the least I can do this day for you." The boy's hands are already in his right arm. He can't do anything so he did move a little closer to the boy. The boy examines it carefully and then looks for a long narrow strip of cloth to cover the wound. But he couldn't find one.   
  
"The wound isn't that deep…." Kaede said.   
  
"I can't find anything to cover it."   
  
"It will heal… you don't need to do anything it's a scratch."   
  
"My… scar." The boy said while touching the wound lightly.   
  
"Yes it's yours… don't worry I'll be…" he didn't finish the sentence when the boy kiss his wound like an angel's kiss.   
  
"What's your name?" Kaede asks.   
  
"My name…. is … Akira."   
  
When I look at him kissing my wound lightly, I can't help but be drawn into him. The more I can't move and if I did, I might risk something that isn't supposed to be. His kiss, I wonder if it would be as sweet as what he's doing to my wound. He knows that I'm being tortured little by little by his trifling acts. And when these things are simple, they send volumes of meanings to me. As I close my eyes and feel his lips hovering my skin and his breath warms my skin, he stops. I look at him and he to me. And even time isn't going to stop for us both. His eyes held something in it, a cloud of desire for me, maybe he's too confused on what to think and act due to his nightmares and events that have happened so fast. And when he levels his face into mine and it's too close to start a conversation, he says… "Make me yours."   


Author's Notes:   
  
Ok this is way too long for me. Gee I posted the last chap. Last month right? That's a long wait. I'm trying to be a little freaky here and there in the fic. Great I'm down with 15 fics!!!!!!!! YEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –sweat drops-   
  
Rukawa: why didn't you let me say something????   
  
Sapphi: I'm sorry but I want it a cliffy one. Besides I'm sticking to PG!   
  
Sendoh: Yey!!!! She's back into writing business!!!!!!! Sapphi I love you!!!!   
  
Sapphi: Of course you do!! And you have to! Otherwise I'll change the plot!   
  
Sendoh: I'm going to be a slave for two. –looks at Mitsui- I'm more hentai than him!   
  
Sapphi: At least you admitted it.   
  
Mitsui: HHHHEEEEELLLLLPPPPPP MMMMEEEEEE   
  
Kogure: That's your punishment for making Sapphi mad.   
  
Sapphi: -swaps them all w/ paper fan- 4 of you keep quiet!!!! Seesh it's hard to take care 4 bishies under one fic! What more if I let loose the others from the Dungeon? –thinks of more fun and scary-   
  
All SD characters: NNNNOOOOOOO   
  
Sapphi: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA 


	7. 6 Need

** Chap. 6 Original Version(Either or you still get the same chap. 7)  
By: Sapphi-chan  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author's notes:** Yeah yeah kill me now if you want cause it's PG-13. Don't get me wrong on this. This is really an entirely different situation from the supposed version, which is the chap. 6 rated R. Now, both of them have the same chap. 7 and the rest of the other chaps. There might be the same thing like this… maybe chap. 8 or so. So hope you'll like this alternate version as you have liked the original version. And yeah flames are welcome, even death threats……   
  


  
  
_______________   
  
His eyes held something in it, a cloud of desire for me, maybe he's too confused on what to think and act due to his nightmares and events that have happened so fast. And when he levels his face into mine and it's too close to start a conversation, he says… "Make me yours."   
  
I closed my eyes only for a moment till the moments gone. Those moments are to be kept only in my mind… but I can't accept his offer. This is forbidden, this is something that isn't permissible by our master. Much more he's an acquired possession now. I have no rights to sleep with a slave, unless he says so or orders me to make that slave learn things for Dracula. Once I have been caught doing it to a certain redhead slave, we forgot the time and I was just a starter under him. That redhead was the first one to be the fetcher of Dracula of new slaves or food for him, when Dracula is not in the mood to haunt his own. During those times, he often had been seen out side looking for a new host for his master. Also there are only 4 of us before, there was another slave of Dracula who has become an irresistible treat of the vampire himself. But that was too long ago, that slave didn't make it. Don't get me wrong he didn't die out of feeding Dracula only, but the will to fight for life and he really was just a food supply when ever they can't fine one but rats and lizards. Sometimes Dracula would be seen drinking chickens blood or the rats, even horses or whatever kind of animal that is available other than us. 

  


But then after a few years he began to collect slaves. Maybe he really like that guy with long black wavy hair and was guilty of his death. Poor fellow I thought he will survive more than me but no I prove it otherwise. See he was taller than me or taller than Dracula or Mitsui when he introduced to me in a more sensual way. But I was young then roughly 13, a tender young age to be a slave… not an ordinary slave but a sex slave by those people I thought my family.   
  
What is he now? He will be like me someday… and I really mean it. Those people who are slaves now don't really deserve this treatment. They need salvation from God, if he still is there and can hear me down here on this forsaken land. Look at him! God why are you giving me a piece of heaven that I haven't gotten before? Is it the right time? Or maybe another twisted faith may come and destroy this. No I won't do what he says till we are out of this place. Out of him. Out of the people who are mean and cruel. Out to a place where we can be together forever. And that is when we are dead.   
  
He touches my cheek letting me look into those blue pools that looks like the sky above us. I can see his face the temptation it may give. But no, I still won't go and touch him. It's too risky. 

  


He moves his lips to mine lightly tracing my lips with his tongue. I shut my eyes as I try to concentrate on it. My mind races more and more as I reminisce on the past.   
  
"Kaede???" I hear his voice calling me letting me get out of my trance.   
  
"Huh.."   
  
"Kaede is there something wrong?"   
  
"I think…"   
  
"I think what?"   
  
"I think that we should stop this madness… before we both fell into a trap that will make this all the more complicated."   
  
"Is it? Or is it just you who's thinking about it?"   
  
"Yes and no. It's really dangerous. What will happen if he finds it? We can't escape him no matter what happens. He knows everything even when he's inside in that casket or with the slaves or when he's out here… he has his ways to find out."   
  
"And how did you know? How long have you been here???"   
  
"Long enough to see the agony of hundreds of men and women he victimize and killed for food and pleasure. Long enough to know his ways. Long enough for me to feel his wrath."   
  
Akira touches his hands and said in a soft voice. "Have you been punished?"   
  
"Yes, Akira. I have been punished before… and I don't want you to feel that pain."   
  
"What will happen to us then?"   
  
"There is no US that will happen."   
  
"I see. Demo can we be friends?"   
  


Kaede looks at with bewilderment. Never he has seen such lad that wants to be a friend to him much more a lover in secrecy. Even though he's fighting his inner battle lately, whether to claim him or not, he did what's good for them. But in reality it will only make things hard for him, as each passing day is an agony in line.   
  
"Sure, Akira if you say so." Then I felt him kiss me lightly in the cheek like a friendly gesture appreciating the acceptance of his friendship. It will all soon be like it once the right time has come.   
  
"Akira, have something to eat first ok, then I'll come back and I'll tour you around here, is that ok with you?"   
  
"Hai."   
  
With that he move towards the door, opens it and gets out of the room leaving a soft click of the door and Akira was left looking at the door listening to the light footsteps till it's gone. Akira looks at the food served a while ago; he still can't think clearly after dumping his offer. Though he wants to know what happened to Kaede before, he didn't have the courage to ask him. Maybe he'll just say that, or maybe if I did ask him I'll just nag him till he can't bear with me nagging him. Then he remembers Kaede telling him that both of them will have a tour around this place. That's the first time I'll ever see this place in a broad daylight. What kind of flowers bloom in that garden? Maybe lilacs, or roses, or even lilies perhaps? I'm going to have a tour with Kaede! As he begins to imagine what may happen, he didn't realize that he just finished the food that was being served to him a while ago while he was bathing. Well food is food, better not waste anything and I have to say he cooks well. 

  
  
TBC..... 


	8. 6 Need Alternate Version

** Count Dracula   
By: Sapphi-chan  
Rating: R  
Part: Chap. 6 Alternate version  
  
**

Author's notes: I sincerely know that I may not be that good when it comes to writing a –ahem- this kind of fic… Gee that's why I'm prepared myself with the fic "Something Inside". I know that some ppl. are clamoring for a lemon scene and I being an obedient one who follows her senpais' wishes… that's why this is created. I promised myself that I wouldn't make another lemon part if this didn't really quiet work the way I wanted it.   
  
To Diggler, Cheeky, Aki, and of course to Teh Tarik and to the others who review this thanks!!!!!!! This is RuSen ok. 

  
_________________________   
  
His eyes held something in it, a cloud of desire for me, maybe he's too confused on what to think and act due to his nightmares and events that have happened so fast. And when he levels his face into mine and it's too close to start a conversation, he says… "Make me yours."   
  
And that drove me wild when he said that. How many hours, minutes, and seconds have I been waiting for him to say it? I don't know must be eternity, and when he said that I feel that my own world crumbles and dreams seem to revolve around us. As if his own words carried me to my final destination, in Heaven, if I am to be given salvation. But now I am offered with a little piece of heaven.   
  
Slowly I move near him sealing our lips in such a sweet fashion. Hands entwine together as I claim those sweet lips of his. He tasted like honey, sweet and languid to me, as I traced his warm cavern with my tongue to memorize him and to dream of him forever. The lingering fragrance of his body arouses me more as we fall in the softness of the bed hands that touch each other's body, tantalizing at the softness and hardness of muscles. I look at his face; they are ones that convey happiness and peace. I touch his cheek with the back of my hand, propping myself with my elbow so that I could see him more. 

"Didn't know you're such a good kisser."   
  
"Really, now Akira how about I show you something?"   
  
"I'll be glad to see it." Akira moves his face to him and kisses him back this time with demand and urgency. Kaede deepened the kiss further by thrusting his tongue in Akira's ready open mouth.  
  
My lower body grinds to his and I remembered that he was only wearing the bathrobe, nothing underneath it, nothing to avoid his gaze. While I on the other hand was in on my shirt that was stick to me like a second skin due to the wet state a couple of minutes ago.   
  
Kaede stopped and looked at Akira's eyes questionably. "Are you sure you're ready for this? I don't want to push or rush you. Say stop and I will." Akira's eyes looks at him with surprise, he was touched by the words he just said. He just nod his head and say' "I trust you."   
  
Kaede pins his hands above his head. Then smirks down at him. Then, he began to lick his way across Akira's neck. He hears Akira moan and calls his name in between breaths. As I'm being aroused by his moans, the more I nibbled at his collarbone, tasting him more, branding him mine. But he's really not mine. We are just stealing from the hours our master isn't awake. Passion with danger is all too good and this makes it all the more enjoyable. I lapped at the mark I gave to him the one that's in his collarbone. My hands roam in the string that holds the robe close. He looks at where my hands trail. I feel him bucking under me wanting me to touch his body more. I remove the string slowly driving him into the edge. 'He's tempting me!' Akira noted it 

I move to the back of his ear, he moan out loud. Bingo! I have found his weakness, as I tease his ear more tasting him. I even bite it softly not making a mark in there. Then return to Akira's lips as he kisses him with more urgency and demand. Akira moves his hand to my waist closing any space left between us, making me feel his arousal pressed against mine. My left hand moves to the back of his head guiding his head for us to kiss fully. And one of my hands entangled with his. Kaede and Akira pulled apart from each other, panting hard, trying to gain their breath. Kaede nibbling Akira's lower lip wanting to kiss him again, they both smile at each other's flustered faces.   
  
"Aren't you going to remove those pants of yours?"   
  
"Later… when I'm done with you."   
  
"Kaede… please…"   
  
"Please what?"   
  
"Come with me."   
  
In one quick movement, Kaede remove the offending garment and throw it somewhere in the room. He looks at the beauty oh his body, glowing after taking a bath. I have seen him 2 times with out any stitch of clothing but this is still different from what I saw before. I see his arousal, budging and throbbing from the ministrations I did to him. His eyes dilating from pleasure and his body quivers from the feathery touch I run over in his stomach. I let my hands roam to his arousal, touching his inner thighs, then to the tip of him. He bucked under me… muttering 'please' and 'Kae…'   
  
Kaede move his lips down to Akira's neck down to his chest. Where he bit down on Aki's nipple, causing Akira to move and cry out in pain and pleasure. Kaede lick the abused nipple lightly, earning him a moan from the man under him. Akira moves his hands to Kaede's hair pressing him down to his chest to let him suck more. Kaede blows the wet nipple, making it hard. When he felt Akira's hands in his hair urging him to continue, he moves his lips again to it and sucked hard, causing Akira to gasp; his eyes open wide enjoying at the newfound pleasure with this man. Kaede lavished it then, shifts to other one doing the same thing he did.   
  
Kaede had it in his soft grasp. He ran his tongue over the tip gently, loving the way Akira moaned in response. He continued to swirl his tongue around the head, slowly making his way down the shaft until finally he took all of Akira's glistening manhood into his mouth, as deep as he could get it. He slowly bobbed his head up and down, allowing the shaft to hit every inch of his mouth, and pausing every so often to suck forcefully on the tip. Akira bucked his hips in response to the growing sensation in the pit of his stomach. 

Then Kaede just left him panting there, moving up again as he went to his ear and whispered to him, "Turn over and get on your knees." Kaede removed his trousers and throws it somewhere. Akira blushed when Kaede reveal himself to him. Those muscles, that pale skin, and that hard erection he had now. He turns over to stand on his knees and hands, his rear welcoming Kaede. Kaede's hands gripped Akira's cheeks and separated them, leaving Akira's entrance vulnerable to his forthcoming actions.   
  
Akira hadn't a clue what Kaede was about to do, his body was shaking desperate for release. He felt his cheeks separating and he gripped the sheets below him, readying himself for what was to come. It came and Akira could do nothing but moan out loud at the pleasure shooting frantically though his body. Something small and wet had entered him, but it wasn't Kaede's fingers, it was too soft and flexible for that. Akira groaned loader as the small object thrust out of him and back in, deeper. His tongue. Kaede's tongue was inside him, stretching him, lubricating him, oh it was amazing, and Akira's senses were going wild. It may have just been his tongue but Akira was already moving his hips with its movements. The feel of that small wet piece of warm skin stroking his entrance was pure bliss. Akira tilted his head back in pleasure and was breathing jaggedly.   
  
"Ahh!" Akira cried.   
  
Kaede had grabbed his erection and was pumping him hard. Akira came quickly into Kaede's hand, too much pleasure; he couldn't hold it any longer. Kaede removed his tongue from Akira's rear and rubbed his cum covered hand onto his own erection. Akira turned around to face Kaede, both flushed and breathing quickly, their eyes wanting more.   
  
Akira watches as Kaede finished lubricating himself in his cum. Then, climbing on top of Kaede, Akira wrapped his arms around Kaede's neck before slowly lowering himself onto Kaede's hard erection. It hurts, Akira hissed as he slowly forced Kaede's erection inside him. Kaede wrapped his arms around Akira to guide him, whispering encouraging words. Akira was in pain, this was hurting more than he expected. Kaede on the other hand was in a world of his own, Akira was so tight it was just causing his erection to grow further. Akira cried out as he lowered himself further onto Kaede, his erection stretching him. Kaede kissed away the tears that were threatening to flow down Akira's reddened cheeks. He didn't want to hurt Akira, but he knew this had to come before the really pleasure could be felt.   
  
Finally, Akira lowered himself fully onto Kaede, breathing heavily, trying to adjust to the feeling of having Kaede inside him. Akira stayed like this, trying to get used to the feeling before he began to move again. He looks up at Kaede, who seemed overwhelmed by the feelings he was getting. They leaned forward and kissed each other while they waited for what was to come. Kaede didn't have to wait long.   
  
Akira soon began to move, pulling Kaede out to the tip then thrusting down again. Akira was slow at first, getting used to the feeling, but he soon started to move quicker and harder once he found that set of nerves that overwhelmed his senses. Heaven, pure heaven, Akira adjusted so he could hit that spot over and over again. Kaede, helped by moving his hips to meet Akira's and using his hands to help move Akira easier, faster and harder. Kaede had to restrict himself from throwing Akira on the bed and thrusting himself into Akira with all the force he had, he couldn't, he'd hurt Akira, but his erection was hurting so much.   
  
Grabbing Akira's erection, Kaede began to pump in rhythm to Akira's thrusts. Their moans echoed through the whole room as they both came closer and closer to releasing. Akira moved faster and harder in order to get Kaede to pump faster and harder. Their bodies, covered in sweat and glowing under the morning light, they were on fire with pleasure and love for the other. And, with one cry, Akira's entire body shivered and he exploded into Kaede's hand once again and onto their chests. Akira's muscles clamped around Kaede's erection and he also cried out as he exploded within Akira. 

Still inside Akira, Kaede lay both of them down on the bed, Akira on Kaede's sweaty chest. He didn't want to leave Akira, he felt so right, inside of him, and Akira felt whole, having Kaede inside of him. Panting, they lay there just enjoying each other and those fresh memories. Kaede let his hand stroke Akira's back and Akira purred into Kaede's chest.   
  
Akira leaned up and kissed Kaede before settling back down on his chest and falling to sleep. Kaede pulled up the covers and wrapped his arms around Akira before falling to sleep as well.   
  
TBC..... 

  
  
Author's notes: -dodges flying pans and knives and stuff- Ok ok I know I'm not that good in making this kind... please bear with me... -is in a confussed mind right now- Anyway don't forget to review!!!!! Ja!!!! 


	9. 7 Part A Calling

Count Dracula  
Chap. 7 Part A- Calling  
By Sapphi-chan  
  
A/N: this is going to be in two parts… and no this is not like chap. 6 where you get to choose from the two. Anyway what else??? Gomen for not posting this earlier… guess I'm really stuck in doing too many things… to Aki, here's chap. 7 at least you won't be screaming on top of your lungs... ^______^ and I got death threats too... -sweatdrops- thanks to Angel-chan who continues to torture our Dracula until this came up...   
  


It was already afternoon when Akira woke up from the deep slumber, somehow Kaede didn't show up and nowhere to be found. He shifts from his position to move a little close to the left side of the bed. Somehow, Kaede's scent still lingers even though it was for how many hours, he may have left. He sits up and looks for the bathrobe, but it wasn't a bathrobe that was there, it was his own clothes. They must have been cleaned up from last night, he wonders. So he wears it and fixes his hair, combing it.   
  
He was sitting in front of the mirror when Kaede, enters the room bringing a lamp with him. He looks up to meet Kaede's gaze and smiles at him.   
  
"Are you ready for the tour Akira?"   
  
"Hai"   
  
"I'm going to give you instructions. First is that you are not going anywhere and you must always stick with me. Next is don't touch anything; this place still has lots of traps so I advise you not to touch. Can you promise me that you'll follow these instructions?"   
  
Akira smiles at him, "I promise."   
  
"Then let's go."   
  
It was nearing evening when we took the other side of the palace. So far I have seen such paintings that are filled with dust, some paintings have been ripped or some have traces of blood and everything. Some pictures hold a story from what happened in this place. Kaede added too some facts about this palace, and of course the tale of their master have been told too. Sometimes when we turn around he holds my hand even whispers to be careful cause some of the steps are cracking under our weight. I wonder if he still thinks of what happened this morning in the bedroom. How I wish I could feel him near me again, like what he did in the bathtub, or even the one in the bed. Little did I know that my grip from him loosens and I rooted in the ground. A pitch of darkness surrounds me, and I look from side to side but there's no light for me to see. Kaede must be so far that I can't see the light that was being illuminated by the lamp. As for me I traced back the steps to my bedroom even if I nearly stumble from some steps and even statues that where around the castle.   
  
Kaede looks from his back, he thought that Akira was behind him following him as he moves to the corner. When he realizes that he wasn't to be found he retraces his steps back, and maybe he can find the boy there. Unfortunately he can't find him, and the thing that came to his mind is that Akira might have found something that he isn't supposed to see. Or maybe he went back to his bedroom. So I went into one of the secret passages in the castle. As I move fast, enough to slice the wind and the fire moves wildly, I open his door and found no one. I begin to wonder where is he, and now I'm searching for a lost boy and I afraid on what may fall on us.   


I saw something, like a small stairs in the dark hallway. I went there and continue to move down that long stairway, the eerie feeling that gives me grew stronger, as a stench of decay is growing stronger and stronger. Truth is that it's become unbearable and it comes from a door on the edge of the stairs.   
  
I had a difficulty in making myself approach it. The smell becomes so unbearable to the point of covering my nose with the collar of my shirt and hands to cover it more. As I open the door, nothing seems to compare the sight of this, not even the foul smell.   
  
The place seems to be a deep prison cell, however it was like a mass burial where heaps of corpses scatter around the room, all in various stages of decay. The bones in different color depends on the age the person die and what year. Rotted flesh infested with insects, and worms. Rats that ran from every corner in the room and from the light of the torch that I got from the edge of the stairs a while ago. Some of them ran past my legs as they reach for the stairs. The stench suffocated me. And my nausea became a knot in my throat.   
  
I couldn't stop starring at these bodies that are scattered around me. There's something important in here for me to learn, something really important. Suddenly I realize that, these are all men, from the way the bones that are still inside those boots, from the ragged clothing, and even their hair and face of some of the corpses here all tell to me that they are young, men, and slightly build.   
  
There was a recent occupant in here. The corpse that is wet and was lying on the ground with outstretched arms though the bars. The man has the same features as mine; one may have passed as my brother.   
  
I move near to that corpse and I move the torch near his face, and I saw his eyes! It was horrible! His eyes was wet and sticky, all swarmed with gnats, and it's blue eyes! The torch that I move near him fell into the cold floor, and I stumbled backwards. Fear consumed me as I moved near the wall, breathing heavily and the stench didn't help alleviate my fear.   
  
As I move near the wall I tripped on something, the torch gave me the view and I found it was a plate with rotten food and a pitcher. The pitcher falls in the ground, and spilled its contents. The content was curdled milk spilled and it makes me vomit from the looks of it.   


From the looks of it, the man was locked up inside this cell, the rotten food, and the milk that looks like a vomit now, either or, it looks like he was tormented or nourished him in here. But he didn't see anymore the light of the sun's rays and now he's being infested with maggots and gnats.   
  
Shiver and fear ran though me as a revelation that may seem to be, my own faith in the next years to come. I may have the same faith as he or I just hope that it would be lighter than this.   
  
"What are you doing here?"   
  
I stand up and try to locate the voice, while picking up the torch.   
  
"I said what are you doing in here?" A boy in hood steps near the light for me to see… it's Kaede! Thank heavens he found me at last!   
  
I ran to him to embrace him, but when I was near he slaps my face so hard to the point that I was thrown back and sit on the cold floor.   
  
"Did I tell you not to stay away from my side?!?! I told you not to leave without me! And you didn't follow those simple commands!"   
  
"I'm sorry, when I look again to your side, you… you… where gone! I tried to find you and I got stuck out of nowhere. Then I found this place…" tears forming from my eyes and I can't take it anymore and it flows freely into my face.   
  
As I continue, I made some choking sounds while letting him hear what I want him to hear. "I found this place… mingled with corpses and insects. I got scarred… I really don't know what to do! I was so scarred and lost. Then I hear your voice… It was really you… then my fear were gone cause you saw me already…. Then you slapped me and shouted at me. I know I did something wrong… but … but…" I can't finish my sentence, and I was shaking badly, even crying too. I feel his arms surrounding me, comforting me. He hugs he tightly to him, pressing our bodies closer, he hushing me and rocking me back and forth to calm me down.   
  
"I'm sorry I shouldn't have slapped you. You see, I was all worried about you, and you promised and everything. I don't know what am I going to do if you are in danger. Our master will be furious to the both of us. Now… let's get you back to your room, ne…"   


I gave him a small tug of smile and follow him. I wipe the tears in my eyes and touch the cheek that was being slapped. It's really painful, but I deserved it anyways… I break the silence that pass between us as we climb to the staircase and up to where we are suppose to head.   
  
"I'm sorry, I should have followed you in the first place…." He stops and turns and placed a kiss on my forehead. Then he holds my hand just like when we started this tour an hour ago or so. I felt so safe when I'm around him, like he's an angel protecting me from harm. I realize that those elders still believe in that concept of hell and heaven. They said that vampires are child of Satan. But isn't Satan himself was created by God? Then Satan, is a child of God, and the vampires too are children of God…   
  
Things that I seem to not care before suddenly all come back with different meaning and answers. Beliefs that once been taught by the elders as some kind of education beyond these myths weren't really true, and have blinded people with it. Kaede is just like us, he may also be left to believe in those things. Or maybe, he knows this stuff, as to how many years he has lived along with the vampire we loathed.   
  
Must be minutes have passed and I didn't know that he pushed me a little to the bed to let me sit down and I was still in thoughts. I only stopped thinking when he was already asking me a question almost three times? Man, I must be really thinking that hard.   
  
"I'll be gone for a while ok? I'll give you your dinner after an hour or so." Kaede just looks at me in question as I didn't respond to him… and really I do look like I'm a deaf man.   
  
"Hai…"   
  
"Are you ok Akira? You do seem so spaced out…" He inquired.   
  
"I was in deep thought, Kaede"   
  
"Whatever it is, just stay here ok? I'll be back with your dinner."   
  
"Ok…" Then he left. Me. In this room. Again. Ok maybe I was in wishful thinking that he just stay here… this room gives me the creeps. Note to self, Dracula didn't even yet visits this room, and me. I mean, could it be Kaede all along who's Dracula??? Nah. He isn't… he looks so… un-vampire. After all, he's in the broad daylight a while ago… so he isn't. But who's Dracula anyway? What does he look like? Must be the exact opposite of what the elders are saying… or maybe half of it is true too. Oh wait I think I remember what the elders said about him… I think he has this long hair up to his shoulders, that is color black and shiny that looks like blue. He's a little tall, I think 5'7" or more than that… he has a pale complexion… but I think Kaede's paler than him. Oh and those fangs… let's not forget those… All this thinking makes me hungry.   


An hour has passed and Kaede didn't yet returned. I heard a tap on the window, but there wasn't a thing there. Then the room is so quiet, and scary, only 5 candles illuminated the room. A loud thunder breaks the silence, and the lightning in window is all frightening, there was like a shadow, or a silhouette of a person looking at me then disappeared quickly. I hid under the covers to hide myself, and I look everywhere in the room to look if there's a person or anything who wants to kill me or harm me.   
  
Then the door burst open, I jerked when a strong gush of wind blown straight inside the opening. It was like trapped inside a hurricane. I hide under the covers more, felling coward at the things happening. The door closed on its own, the wind gone, and the light of the candles where gone. I scrambled off my feet, cold against the plush of the carpet, and I walk straight to the candles to light it up.   
  
Once I light it up, it gives of a warm soft glow around me. I look around and feel something cold moving every where. Ghosts can be seen flying in and out of the room and to the corridors and down to the great hall. I walk out of my room to look for the person with mystic blue eyes.   
  
As I go up to the tower, it gets crowded the feeling of being sucked out of air in your body. It makes me feel as if I'm climbing the Himalayas with the thinness of air. But I still went on even if my limbs are shaking and even when I started shaking to the coldness of the air, I still went on, to search for Kaede… the one who stole me heart.   
  
As I went on and I saw a light on top of the stairs, I walk as quietly as I can not to make noise. There was a shadow cast on the wall and I hide between those thick pillars, and I can't believe what I can see from where I'm rooted at the ground.   
  
There I saw the vampire and in front of him is Kaede, Standing in front of him, without any stitch of clothing. Like he was receiving punishment. I saw the others clamoring for the vampire's touch, or maybe more than that.   
  
There are many slaves here on top of the tower, each older than the other, and maybe a century older than me too. The men here are all in loincloths and some don't even care if they are nude of what. And every single one of them has those two punctured scars in their bodies. The vampire was still rooted on the ground with two slaves beside him, and a very pale, sexy, man, whose name is Kaede.   
  
The vampire said in a baritone voice, "Come Kaede… come to me…"   


Author's notes: Ok I really don't know what's Mitsui's height in feet… so I was like thinking I'll play safe with 5'7" basically this is the longest chap. cause there's part B! Our beloved Dracula have come back with something nasty... more fun... and more!   
  
I would like to give thanks to the ppl. who have reviewed and continue to read this fic... I know it can be a little borring... but anyway you're still there!!!! Oh pls. don't forget to R&R! ^_^   
  



	10. 7 Part B Frangible

** Chap. 7 b- Frangible**   
A/N: Ok here's the chap. 7 part B!!! YEY!!! Or is it me only that is happy???? Here's a continuation to it… expect a major change in the story… well yeah it gets interesting after all the two-day stay of Akira. (-scratches head- yeah the whole thing is only two days… and boy did I made it that long to reach chap. 7 -sweat drops-)   
***********   
  


(Sendoh's POV)   
Dracula said again, "Come to me Kaede, or shall we say Egore? Anyway, I heard that you became…SO close with my new slave, is that true?"   
  
"No sir, I was just playing with him."   
  
"You're lying. Kogure get Mitsui here." Kogure obeyed his master and opened the jail door and gets in, in that cell it houses that Mitsui, and another guy… with brown hair, and green eyes, and both are naked. I ever wonder if they are used to it, or are they freezing to death without any stitch of clothing to warm their bodies?   
  
Mitsui gets out of the cell, his body was tanned muscled and those eyes, they're drawing me to be closer to him. His are like Kaede's eyes, but I grew to like that ice blue eyes. He was beside our master, naked. His companion in the cell was trying to get out as Kogure locked it up again. Maki looks at their cell, I could feel him, comforting his companion by just looking in those eyes.   
  
Dracula, grabs a handful of Maki's hair causing the boy to look up and shuts his mouth daring not a word escape his own lips. Dracula just pulls him close, kisses his lips while toying at that black leather strap in his neck. When he released the boy from that deep kiss, he moves his lips to the neck. Slowly kissing then nips then takes his essence, his blood. The boy arched, moaning, giving his master a complete access to his neck. When he was finished drinking a few amounts of blood, he supports the back of the boy using his left hand so that it won't fall into the floor. He moves his right hand to the cheek of Maki just teasing or sort.   
  
"Maki, we need to make Kaede behave right?"   
  
"Yes master."   
  
"Well then, I want you to help your master make him behave."   
  
"I'll do what ever you command, master."   
  
"That's a good boy. I want you to suck him up and give him naughty lashes but don't give him a release."   
  
Maki just bows his head while saying, "As you wish…"   
  
Kaede look in horror-stricken face… they are going to use those lashes to him. How he hates how those barbed wires sting at his back. And of all people, he'll be at Maki's complete mercy. Why did his master choose Maki? Does this has something to do with what I have heard when I walked up stairs to this place? He hears Kenji screaming with passion, and he knows it's Maki who's in the same cell. Could it be that Dracula have found it before me? The answer… maybe.   
  
Maki steps near to Kaede. Kaede on the other hand doesn't move a flinch from where he's standing. Maki kneels in front of him, an inch apart, Maki kisses him in the navel, then makes a slow decent down to his member, kissing the tip. Kaede's hand in his sides forming into fists. When Maki was licking him from base to tip, Kaede's eyes closed and hissed. Maki was like licking his favorite candy, temptingly slow, sending pleasures from Kaede. Maki's hand was gripping Kaede's sides to balance the guy from not falling to the ground, pinning him in that place or position.   
  
Kaede moan louder this time when Maki plays with his balls, while swirling his tongue all over to his cock, Kaede was hard already, Kogure was lashing his back with leather straps. Weird but he thought it was that barbwire whip, guess it was a surprise for him too.   
  
"Kogure, get him in the back" Dracula said.   
  
Kogure licks those wounds from Kaede's back, Kaede arched and he was really near to release himself to Maki's mouth. But then all the sensations stopped, when he opens his eyes he saw Dracula in front of him. Then Mitsui/ Dracula slowly kissing Kaede's lips, his hands wonders down to those pink nubs. Then I heard a cry from Kaede, it was those nipple clamps that was placed tightly in him. Then it was bounded with chain and was starting to be yanked by Dracula.   
  
"Say to me that you'll only obey me… Kaede" Dracula said while moving down to Kaede's navel. A hissed sound can only be formed coming from Kaede.  
  
"Say it to me…Kaede." Dracula licks the tip of Kaede's cock. A moan escaped him and Mitsui yanked the chains again. "Yes that's it, moan for me, only for me… Kaede. I'm your master and you will never disobey me anymore right, Kaede?"   
  
"Yes, master."   
  
"Good. Now…" He suddenly looks at where I'm hiding. I became so afraid that my legs were trembling from fear. Fear that I'll be dead after this. Fear that I'll be getting a bigger punishment. His voice it's like luring me into him. I can feel it in my bones, his rich voice seeping to my body.  
  
"Come here boy… there's no use in hiding there. You can't hide from a vampire. Remember that."  
  
So I followed his words and step out of the clearing enough to be seen by everyone. For once I feel awkward cause I'm the only slave wearing decent clothes. Next is that I haven't have any punctured wounds from Dracula. Lastly, it was my first time to see my master.  
  
I was alarmed when Dracula was behind me, caressing me with my clothes on. I could feel my blood pumping through my veins when he kissed me with those icy lips of his. An ephemeral kiss from the vampire. I never knew that this is what it feels like when you are kissing an undead being. The feeling was something nice, it gives you peace, and it makes you all drained. Then I feel like vomiting, but then I wasn't dreaming or feeling it. It was true Dracula or Mitsui was drinking my blood through my mouth! I opened my eyes to see his eyes shining and him grinning when he give me a couple of slurps and licks the excess blood in the corners of my mouth. He holds me tightly to him, just enough to support me and still breathe. I can't look at him straightly it's all to much, my head spins from the loss of blood and passion comes to me.   
  
Frangible, a word that I can use to associate the thing that happen to me. I feel like every part of me including my soul have given to that vampire. I could see Kaede's horror stricken face as he watched the whole scene unfold right now. Now, I'm really am a slave to him, one that he can drink from, and one that he can play on. I'm useless, but what can I do? I'm just a mere mortal being put into this mess… a mess that I have finally found someone to belong to, and a mess that will lead me to my doom.   
  
But no... there's more... Kaede's punishment was to get me to the brink and consume us both. I don't know what's on Mitsui's mind right now, and I don't want to ever think about it either. He carries me with his arms, and places me in front of Kaede.   
  
"Now Kaede, since you have been a friend to him, why don't you show me how you treat those guests here, just like the old times…" Dracula said while playing with those chains.  
  
"Yes master…."  
  
"Just like the old times? What is he saying?" These questions just pop out from me in my softest voice, while keeping myself standing close to Kaede. I could feel him supporting me letting me lean on his body, my head rests in his shoulders.   
  
Then Dracula said, "Why Akira, don't tell me that Kaede didn't told you about his past? I'll tell you now. You see pretty one, he's how should we say it… selling himself to everyone just to get money. Just so happens that his exotic beauty can be so damn erotic. So I bought him and become my slave." I tried to digest his words, the way he said it. I was debating if it was true or not, but since when did vampires lie? And the way Kaede's body stiffens around me is a dead give away. I raise my head to look at Kaede. I was shock when his passion glazed eyes stared at me. I could feel his arousal pressing against my arousal and his lips slowly claming mine. It was like a dance, like tango… far too erotic. Our eyes not closing, looking at each others eyes, to memorize those blue orbs, to be drawn and be lost in those blue orbs. No wonder Mitsui can't get enough of him, and maybe that's the reason with the others too especially that guy named Kogure. Mitsui is so damn close with that slave of his.   
  
I could feel Kaede's hips grinding against mine. His fingers playing with the garters of my pants, slowly pulling it down. His hands roam inside of my shirt and pinch my taunt peaks making it harder. I gasp at the pleasure he's giving me. I closed my eyes to be drown again in dreams where this kind of bliss can only be received. I was panting when everything was gone. Just like they did to Kaede. I opened my eyes and everything was black.   
  
Then I saw two blue pools starring at me. It was Dracula.   
  
"How did you like my show Akira, too good to be truem isn't it? Or have you been away in your dreams not to notice my advance?" I was shocked and horrified. I was naked and I instantly put my left hand to my neck and felt those punctured wounds. And so he left me, panting in the midway of everything. I don't know where am I or how it all happened. All I know is that Kaede's sleeping beside me, and Mitsui disappeared in the midst of darkness.  
  
But it wasn't the end, this is only the beginning of my real trials. One by one pieces of my existence will be gone. Just like the rest of these people. For the next 20 years I have to be strong for my people, even though my life will be like of a breakable glass, I'll be as frangible like it… till I die.  
www.geocities.com/rusen_0hour 


	11. 8 Genocide

**Chapter 8 Genocide**

  
It has been what??? For how many years??? I'm still here in this place, became friends with Kogure… the one who popped out from the mirror when I was new here… and Kaede who's now a very close friend of mine. After the incident before, when I found him and Dracula, in a pit of slaves, he being punished and some others too. Since then, Dracula would also come to me and drink up my blood, and sometimes, a quick sex, then off he goes. Sometimes I see Kaede in the shadows looking at Dracula and me as we're doing the act, and I could see in his eyes a glint of lust and something else, that I couldn't decipher. And often times when Dracula wasn't with me to torture me, and I faking a sleep, I could feel him beside me and just looks then leaves after he's contented. Other times he would just kiss me then off he goes to nowhere. Believe me I tried to find his quarters but it seems that he didn't sleep.   
  
Then one time when I was taking a bath, I peeped in the hole I have found, and I saw him lying in the bed as if he owns it. But still I haven't had the heart to ask him. And now I'm acting all asleep, I knew that he would come…any minute now. And the door suddenly opens without any noise. Faint footsteps can be heard, while the carpet makes it all the more unrecognizable.   
  
Then there was already him beside me, he sits down so lightly that I didn't recognize. Soft hands travel down to the blanket lifting it up to my chin, his hand pausing over my lips. I could feel his fingertips pressing into my lips, and I became bolder, I kissed his fingertips, but still I act as if I was asleep. I shifted facing him, I could see that he have brought up those kissed fingertips to his lips.   
  
"Kaede?"   
  
"hmm?"  
  
"Why are you still awake?"  
  
"Just checking on everyone."  
  
"I see… why don't you sleep?" Kaede looks at my face, and I could see tiredness in his eyes.  
  
"…"   
  
"You can sleep here…" He was surprised that I offered this bed… for him to sleep on.  
  
"No… I'm sorry but I can't…" before he could finish, I cut him off.   
  
"I insist Kaede, please stay here with me…"  
  
He slowly lies down beside me. He did it like it took him an hour; well I know it's an exaggeration but he looks stiff and as if he's scared or what. I placed my arm over his chest, hugging him closely to me.  
  
"...why?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Yes Akira, why?"  
  
"You need to sleep. It seems you like this bed. I have been looking at you when I'm in the bathroom. I use to see you lying down comfortably so I guess you love this bed. Then I try to search for your room but it seems that you don't have one. So tell me, where do you sleep?"   
  
"For some odd reason I think you just wanted to ask me that. That's why you don't want me to go."  
  
"It's one of the reasons"  
  
"You're such a nosy person."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"…"   
  
"Can you answer my question?"  
  
Kaede shifts facing me then pinched my nose playfully and said, "I sleep here."  
  
My eyes got bigger when he continued what he said. "I used to sleep here long before you and the others came. I sleep here when you are sleeping like a log and I slip beside you and sleep. Sometimes I don't sleep, content at just looking how you look when you sleep and sometimes protect you from him."  
  
"…"   
  
"Speechless? I thought you speak more than me."  
  
"I…I…. Kae…"  
  
"Let's go to sleep."   
  
"I was just about to say that."  
  
"Well we better sleep now Akira or else you'll not get to see those fishes you cared for."  
  
And I sigh, a deep sigh indicating that I can be calm and be safe from anyone. I feel so loved when he's near. Could it be? No… maybe I'm still confused to what I'm feeling towards him. I smiled, thinking that all these times, he sleeps beside me! Oh my, does he know I don't have anything when I sleep? Or does he do those too? Or… or did he try to molest me? Nah…. Well if he did well… * blushes * I don't mind… wait I mind! If he does it, it's no fair! How come he do all the fun things!   
  
Snap out of it Akira, he's sleeping! Look at him... such an angel, right? He's cute, isn't he? I'm your inner self. I know you want to kiss him again. Just like the old times. Don't tell me you can't make a hard on… Geez! I can't believe myself! What am I doing?  
  
"Akira you're dramatizing something?"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
He just points at me. I looked down and found out I'm out of the bed, with a hard on, naked, acting weird, and him pointing and asked me! Great… how many times did he catch you like that Akira? Let's see…   
  
"Akira this is the 50th time I saw you acting weird…and every time you do that, you're in your birthday suit."  
  
"um… * blushes more * ano… um…"  
  
"Come on let's sleep." I can't believe this! 50 times already!?!?!?!?!?! Wow I think I'm going to celebrate my golden anniversary for being gloriously naked while acting stupid. I just followed him and craws under the covers.   
  
He on the other hand grabs me and hugs me. Well, this isn't what I thought is going to happen today.  
  
"So tell me, what are you thinking??? Let me guess. It's me sleeping with you right now. And you're wearing nothing always. And you were thinking if I made any advances on you while you sleep. Lastly, if I too am * whispers it to my ear in a husky voice * sleeping without any stitch of clothing." He nibbles my ear and I shiver from delight. "The answer is yes. To all of them." And I stiffened not looking at him, ignoring his advances on me. Ignoring that hand that is so dangerously in danger zone. And all that's in my head right now is these words "Oh… my… Oh… my…"  
  
I didn't know who many minutes passed since I was totally paralyze from where I was lying. Man I didn't now that I was being … being… oh you know by Kaede…   
  
"Oi Akira are you ok? You seemed to be like a stone."  
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Well I did it two times and you didn't release. Don't tell me you found an aphrodisiac somewhere."  
  
I shake myself out of my paralyzed state and looked at him with bewilderment. He did it two times? And I didn't??? Aphrodisiac??? Akira what's going on hello…. As if I lost my own self. Ok if I'm dead then I can't have a hard on… but if I'm dead then I forever have it. Ok so which is which?   
  
Kaede was like starting to get impatient with me. He looks like he could kill everyone who's in his way with that look in his eyes. Well all I can remember when I woke up this morning I'm so sore I can't move. But I'm happy at least we did some of those positions in the Kama Sutra Book from Tango, Side Winder, Dragon, Mermaid, 69, Spider, Double Insertion, and even Carousel. (A/N: * blushes * my sincere apologies to everyone who fainted… -Aki laughs hard [I think she inhaled a laughing gas], Jam was brought to the hospital, Dig has a big smile, Cheeky's laughing, and the rest well I don't know –sweatdrops-)  
  
"Morning Akira."  
  
"Um.. Kae how many times did we do it?"  
  
"9 times."  
  
"Oh ok… WHAT 9 TIMES!!! –faints-"  
  
"Yeah… well actually it's 7 when you finally participate. Plus the first 2 so that's 9."  
  
"Oh … my…."  
  
"Now I'm going to carry you to the bathroom so that you can take a bath."  
  
"I can do it my self…."  
  
He rolls his eyes on me and proceeded to carry me to the bathroom and lets me sit comfortably in the warm water of the tub.  
  
"If you invite me so cutely, can we do it again?"  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!"  
  
He laughs at me! How dare he! wait till I get my hand on you Kaede!   
  
"I was only joking... no need to be fuming… remember, you can't get up all by yourself. And I know you are sore."  
  
"If you didn't put it for 4 times, this wouldn't happen!"  
  
"Sorry I was just blessed with a big one. Can't make it half."   
  
"You have a point there."  
  
"I have something to say to you."  
  
"um? What's that Kaede?"  
  
"Ai shiteru Akira."   
  
^_____^ And It made me all happy. At least in this crazy world, love can still be found. Maybe I wasn't lucky they got me into this mess. But at least I'm happy that in this hell I'm standing there's someone who'll give me a piece of heaven right there in his arms.   
  
"Ai shiteru Kaede."  
  
  
  
******  
  
Author's Notes: Ok Ok this isn't what I planned ok. After doing all those dark things I think we should lighten this thing up. Anyway this is the next to the last chap. And the next one will be very long.   
  
I know it's funny… imagine Akira wasn't paying any attention to what Kaede's been doing. And they manage to do that 9 times… HAHAHAHAHAHA…   
  
Sen: How could you Sapphi!!!!   
  
Ru: She likes me more than you.   
  
Sapphi: Aww come on I like you both… but you are a pair so I can't do anything but appreciate you boys.   
  
Mitsui: -pokes Sapphi- Ano… when can I have my part and Min's part?   
  
Sapphi: on the last part!   
  
Mitsui: I think you did make a very scandalous fic.....   
  
Sapphi: GOMEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –hides somewhere in the pits of papers, comp. And pillows- Am not going to write a very scandalous fic like this anymore! 


	12. 9 Maelforce

**Count Dracula**   
  
**Chap. 9 Maelforce**   
  
A/N: This is the last chap. Well I have nothing to say but there's violence and of course some hints of what they did….   
  
Disclaimers: I don't own them so don't sue me. ^___________^   
  


My own love for Kaede grew as the years have passed. We talked, play, do naughty stuff, and of course follow Dracula, who in turn I now call Mitsui. I can't remember when I called him like that or when I even became so casual about my current predicament. Dracula or Mitsui have known about our relationship, and every time I open my eyes, I drown my self to fear and close my eyes to hide them again. Yet every time I once again open my eyes, there's like heaven my world's at peace. I was expecting him to punish us, but no not even his own presence claims the room to stillness. I wonder if he didn't mind it or he was just waiting for the appropriate time.   
  
I'm writing another entry in this diary, this diary has been there since the beginning. I brought my quill and write legibly in the old parchment. I carefully use my delicate brush strokes so as the ink will not blot on the purest white paper that I could ever find. As I leave it dry I reminisce all the events that happened in my life.   
  
Today's my new birth. I'm already a century old. Time flies by and yet I myself am not a part of the world's busy existence of life outside this castle I now call home. I look at the people trying to get close at this infamous castle. I on the other hand look at their clothes, the way they speak, and the way they act. Things change, I remember before that it's French we're using, now they speak like they're Englishmen all accessorize with satin and lace, brooches that are big, women now are showing what they're bragging. Simplicity isn't the idea today. Inventions and other stuff have claimed man to be the genius of God's creation.   
  
But to all these stuff I'm still here, waiting patiently for my lover. He told me we're going to celebrate my 100th year of existence. I wonder why I didn't age. Why I didn't got those ugly wrinkles, white hairs, and sag skin. It seems that I can't age, like Kaede. I ask Kaede over and over before, but he won't tell me. Those men I known in my life before I'm stuck here are all dead, have grandsons and daughters to tell about the story of this frightening castle and it's owner of course. How I terribly miss my family, did they still remember me? Or they have buried me along the ages of time? I can't help but think about those, only me, Dracula, the others, and Kaede will now that I still exist… but not as a living one… but as a dead one to be immortal trapped in the frozen hour glass of life.   
  
_I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears. _   
  
_ Why can't I just leave this place?_   
  
_Cause your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone. _   
  
_My own soul tormented as time pass by. _  
  
_Without you, Kaede my life cannot go on._  
  
_So why am I still afraid of Mitsui?_   
  
_Cause he's powerful than you are, and you're scarred of what will happen to you and him if you both escaped this so-called prison._   
  
And I'll breakdown…   
  
Drop to my knees.   
  
Cry in anguish…   
  
Because for once in my life I have found what I'm willing to fight for, and yet I cannot bear to loose that person cause in this not-so perfect world, I found the perfect world within it. My mind cannot erase that thought… even for almost 80 years I stayed here in this prison… prison of time and souls.   
  
I wanted to kill myself before, so that I cannot feel this pain, the pain of loneliness in this immortality. I found the reason behind Dracula's need. It's the same need as what I can feel now. But no… there's still lacking in me. How I tainted my hands with blood before. I killed some of them in the dungeon; those who really wanted to end their suffering. Maki, Fujima, and Hanagata. Three men died because they wanted peace, the peace they cannot find here. I knew that they all love each other, and so I killed them. Before Kaede and Mitsui ever found out.   
  
"Blood can be washed away but people bleed in order to live…"   
  
This quote I believed in even to that faithful day that I became soulless.   
  
I don't know for how many nights I yearn to die. Yet every time I see his face, I can't help but erase the thought that bugs my till today.   
  
Have you ever heard of this line... In happiness there's equal unhappiness? Maybe not. But in reality it's the truth. I envy those men and women walking and casually doing their work, or just walk in the streets. I envy them for what they can call life. Yes I like to go back to that mundane life they call. And yet as time goes by I walk to their streets, I feel so lost and so afraid. My clothes they are so out of date. They must have pitied me cause one time someone, a tailor I presume, gave me a new set of clothes. I just thanked him for the offer not bothering to ask what the tailor questions me.   
  
Sometimes, people will give me strange looks, as if I'm a monster. Well technically I can be called one cause I'm immortal. Some even tried to make a conversation out of me. Women would try and show off their fronts with low bodice enough to be called indecent during my time. Some would even give me food, as if I'm a beggar. Strange but I like this. It's so unnatural to me over the years I've stayed in the castle. All I know is a loose shirt, with pants. That's all, simplicity in my times. This village isn't a village anymore. It's a town complete with all the latest trends of Britain. What do they call this place? Oh yeah, tourists spot. All men and women knew Transilvania, from young and old, and from rich to poor.   
  
In my times relationships of men to men or girl to girl is accepted. For some odd reasons having those now isn't accepted. I don't know why, so Kaede and I don't get to hold hands while walking or kiss in the public. Whoever did that law surely changed the minds of these people and he or she is surely popular.   
  
I found out about the folk tales of the old ones about Dracula. I laugh cause he surely isn't like the ones they describe. Combed, gelled hair with white streaks on both sides, very pale face, with cape that has a red silk inside and a jet-black silk outside, a man with a cape and white shirt. Well they are all wrong about this vampire. I never said it out loud, of course so as not to raise any questions about my self.   
  
So far the tour around this place is far exiting. As if I'm a little boy ready for adventures in life, full of vibrant colors they say. I found myself looking over the window of the shop. I wonder what kind of stories in those books. So I enter and read some of them. I was lost to the world of each book I read. Surprisingly I have read whole 10 books in the store not one of them I paid. The gild in the counter just let me read and read and sigh and sometimes laugh at the stories and mischiefs of the characters. I decided to write about myself in my diary, so I fill up the pages of my diary full of ideas about a prince who beat his opponents with his mighty sword, or a dragon that protect the kingdom from the evil witch. Or my love story with… of course with him.   
  
Kaede on the other hand was dumbfounded with what I'm doing. More so Kogure who in turn became a friend to me, was shock as every night I made a story for him. I read to him what I put in my notebook, and somehow I can feel that they are happy that I could give them back all those little precious things in life.   
  
I got shocked all the more when Mitsui came and was convinced by Kogure to go with him so they could both hear my next story. Years have passed and traditionally we exchange stories. Must be like a family that gathers around the fireplace. I realize that Mitsui didn't really intent to hurt me or Kaede, he just want to tell us that he's still the boss in this place and that we are to follow him. He's not that bad, actually those stories really make him all look like a bad guy, like a gangster in the alley.   
  
I thought I could give my heart out that if you had heart it would all be there for you. That everything would come together in little sparkling pieces. Shining that dream back out to you, me or whoever was that stupid to get trapped in such a lie.   
  
But no it was all a lie. All those happy moments turn into dust. And when I woke up everything is back to normal. The nightmares just turn into reality, and I'm a part of it.   
  
All the evil things came and haunt me. From one lost soul to another I tried to be still and not listen to what they say. I got so confused and eventually gave me my own downfall.   
  
And what did I do? Akira of the 17th century so lost in the fast pace of time and life? What are you going to do?   
  
I don't know what I'm supposed to do… but to cry till I spill out to the very last drop of tears and eventually cry out blood instead of salty water.   
  
So there's my nightmare, one lost soul sometime just walked near the pillar while we are having dinner. I could see her, but they couldn't. I was with Kogure and Kaede when this all happened. Both didn't know what to do but look at me while I face my inner battle. I can see her tongue grew longer and longer till the tip of her tongue can reach out the foods on the table. I can see her licking at it one by one even those that they eat, I felt so disgusted to the point I throw what I have and let my self starve to death that night. Kaede even brought me some cookies, but I refused. He told me the story of that girl I saw. But even so I starve my self to death for a week.   
  
Did I succeed in killing my self? No. For Kaede again brought me back to the reality that everything will be ok and its just spirits. But aren't we but spirits too? Only that we have bodies that can make us look more human? We are souls that are trapped. We are prisoners but we don't feel like it. But I know that I'm a prisoner…. Prisoner of this body.   
  
So I again am contemplating on my life here in this castle.   
  
I don't like to be manipulated, even by my own heart. My own naïve views of trust and courage. I thought I did. I thought I was strong, but it was all false and all a lie.   
  
Yes it was all just a shit. But I don't really mind it. Again I'm being pulled into the depths of anger. I somehow blamed my parents for agreeing to put me in this mess. Put me in all of these nightmares that I somehow manage to live with. Those memories of being tortured, and even raped by some of the slaves, they are all too painful. Where was my salvation? In all those times that I asked God for some enlightenment, he didn't give me one. I even bother asking Satan since he's what they call the God of vampires. But lo and behold I wasn't given any of that divine intervention. I even bother to believe at one time that there's no God, angels, Satan, and all those religious beliefs. Why? Cause, take a look at me, and take a look at Kaede, even to Dracula. I wonder if Mitsui even bother to pray of go to the chapel of this castle.   
  
From what I heard before, the chapel isn't a chapel before. It was a stable, stable for all the stallions of the Count. I could hear the heartbeat and steady pounding of hoofs on the ground inside the chapel. It gives me the shivers when I feel like going inside.   
  
I feel like telling you all a virtual tour inside the castle. The place is really big, however there are a lot, and I mean a lot of those traps, I can't even manage the door has razor blades at any side making it a deadly weapon. I saw once and I really didn't want to enter there. I remember all the tours Kaede gave me, those pictures that was tainted with blood, blood clots, cobwebs that's really thick. Those antique vases that must have dated eons ago, are still there only filled with dust. And rooms that are so stuffed that you can't possibly breathe cause you'll only breathe in dirt.   
  
But needless to say I have grown accustomed with this place. As I said earlier this is my home. I like this.   
  
But what about Kaede?   
  
He's still there doing all the things that he normally do. Except for one major thing. I know now that he sleeps beside me and more so taking advantage of me while I'm sleeping, he said that but he said it's sometimes not everyday. I thank God for that or I'll be dead sore just like the last time we did it… Well maybe he came from a kitsune clan or so that really have such metabolism or should we say a craving. But I do like the way he cares for me. Hell we wouldn't survive 80 years of relationship. I'm really that old…   
  
I do remember those times when I told him I wanted out. Out from this, out from vampires and slaves… He cried. I felt bad about it and hug him tightly to me. He just pounds his fists to my chest and I can't feel the pain of it, but I do feel how he's feeling. I told him I'm sorry and that's enough to bring back that cute little smile he only gives to me.   
  
He's what I call my perfect world. He's everything to me. He said to me that "I'm your friend till the end, whatever path you take…I'm right beside you. If one day I got lost beside you, don't worry just look back… I just tripped that's all."   
  
It's seems funny yet I treasure those words. Simplicity in life is what I'm looking for. I haven't told Kaede why I do like taking care of those fish. It's not that I can't catch one fish every time we go to the pond. It's just that they give me tranquility in life. They look so peaceful down there and yes I do eat some of them when we don't have food.   
  
I wonder do you ever feel the same as me? Do you want to try to leave the memory behind of these things? I wonder if you do ever really understand what Dracula's trying to make us to do. Are you still stuck from the debt you owe him? I know it's past but do you consider this life stuck in this castle for God knows how long. To serve him even you know that serving him will cause you your freedom in human necessities? But you now what? Despite all these doubts, despite all the things that happened to me and you… I like you.   
  
Every tear I shed will bring me one step closer to you...   
  
Time fades slowly when your arms wrap around me...   
  
Immortality cannot make me all happy unless there's one bright light that will lead me to eternal peace.   
  
Every smile on your face Kaede, gives me another day to hope.   
  
Cause I finally found you…   
  
Cause I like you that much…   
  
Cause I changed the word like to love in my heart… only for you.   
  
So I wait till the evenings gone, so I could see your face again light up by the radiant sun. So that I know there's another day with you… and I can go on living.   
  
Dramatic yes but it's true… from all my past amours I only grow so in love with one. Yet I can't help bring myself to tell you those three words you long to hear from me. Cause I'm scarred… so scarred to the point that I may kill myself and erase my supposed to be non-existence life.   
  
There was one time, when I had enough of him, Mitsui. I trashed him. When he pushed me to the wall and placed those two hot shafts driven hard through my neck and down to my soul.   
  
I know what he was doing. He was draining me so I can't fight him much longer. I knew he was going to kill me… He drains my own soul making it lifeless, and hollow. Kaede and Kogure at the background telling us to stop this insane madness, but no you held tight, feeding upon me… he was draining me.   
  
And I fall on both knees, him still holding me, the blood that came out of me pours non-stop and I can't control it!   
  
I shouted "Devil" to him more than once… and I couldn't count more. I was in fury, for I found my self, holding him in my bare hands, dragging him to one of those doors.   
  
His heels were scrapping the loose tiles on the floor, his face full of fury like mine. Eyes glowing with madness, and I know it wasn't just an ordinary one; it's a shrill reprisal. I sung him using my right arm that clutch tightly to his shoulder blade, sung him from side to side, so that his head would snap back. I used my other hand to beat him, punching his face, his body so that he could feel the pain and fury of mine. I beat him till the blood run out of his eyes, mouth, and nose.   
  
He held tightly to one of my hand, he slowly trying to revive himself from the punches I gave him. Maddened, I clutched at his neck tightly, I warned both Kogure and Kaede to stay away from me and Mitsui. I pushed his head down and pinned him down. I strangled him until the blood in great gushes poured out of his open mouth.   
  
I beat him again, I love the way he feels so vulnerable. Who would think that the invisible Dracula, Mitsui would fall like this? I look at his making sure he's already limp and weak, and then I stood up. Beating him again with my foot, turning him this way and that. I pulled out my dagger and was about to stab him but I stopped.   
  
It was Kogure who protected him. Kogure who covered Mitsui with his body and was crying, begging me to stop. I let my hand loose it's grip in the dagger's handle and let the dagger fall with a clinking sound. I felt myself weaken and I fall down to my knees, and a single tear fell from my eye. Kogure picked Mitsui and off they went to Mitsui's quarters so he could nurse the vampire. I still am there, with Kaede. For a few minutes we are in our position, silence creeping our insides. I sighed, and close my eyes. Kaede wrapped his arms around me; he was there in front of me. I look into his eyes and I saw pain. Was it because of me? He talked telling me that it's all right and it's over. He didn't blame me or anything just hugs me till I came back to my peaceful self.   
  
Well among all these things we still manage to be together. I remember one time when we where in the kitchen I made my move on him. It was the first time I manage to be the one on top. Funny as it seems he wants the kitchen clean and orderly.   
  
_"Do you have anything to do today?" I asked._   
  
_"Nope."_   
  
_I hoist him onto the table…_   
  
_ "Ak…i…"_   
  
_ "Akira!!!!!!!" _  
  
_ Ok so that really did make me paralyze for a few seconds…_   
  
_ "What Kaede?"_   
  
_ "We're not supposed to do this here."_  
  
_ "Why so?"_  
  
_ "Cause this table is where we eat food…"_   
  
_ "So what do you think I'm going to be eating from here on?"_  
  
_ "Ea…ting……"_  
  
_ "me…????" He said. _  
  
_ And so is our little feast started…. Oh well isn't he so cute when he said that. Hahaha tough luck to the others I got this one for myself. _   
  
Yeah those passions filled days when we get to have our naughty things on the green light, are the happy moments that…. Of course am not going to say the rest… they're for my daydreams.   
  
And so it was like that…   
  
Kaede was knocking on my door when I snapped out of my reverie. Weird but hey he really is in good timing… he opens the door and wraps his arms around me. Valentines Day huh… well why don't we get some love and win some hearts in my case his heart I'm trying to win. So a 100th birthday. I didn't expect him to make me a cake more so it's a Coffee Crumble Cake that I so love. I have a sweet tooth that's why… Kaede was making fun of me when he told me, why Mitsui like my blood… it's so sweet enough to be filled with ants. I snickered of course it's all a joke, and it's my birthday so I can get to wish what I want.   
  
"So what's your wish Akira?"   
  
"Um… how about you and my fantasies come alive?"   
  
"You mean sexual fantasies."   
  
"er… Well… um… errrr…"   
  
"Stammering again…"   
  
I blush at that remark. "Well yeah… no it's not what you think!"   
  
But we did it eventually well of course we have me stammering all the way. He can only make me blab like an idiot. He's so cute I just can't help but stare at him… and no not to the point where he'll melt. I don't want that to happen to my Kaede.   
  
So I turn into a vampire but I don't crave blood, I just crave like normal human being. I think this immortality is like Kaede's but we don't care. We left that castle after I turn into my 100th birthday. A gift from Mitsui. Somehow they wanted to stay there forever, so we just thanked them both, and left together. Somewhere along the road we get to meet people, these people helped us one way or another to get clothes, food, and even a house of ours. 

  
**********************   
  
I shacked myself out from my reverie, how long am I standing in front of this shop? My old name have been popular for making novels and, of course this infamous vampire novel. I smiled, well at least people get to experience what I have been through, and so as the others. I wonder if there's something that bonds as all, cause like those other men in the dungeon, they are here alive and still acting the same. Weird, must be faith tricking us again. But oh well; only 4 of us can remember those things now. I'll just keep it a secret, if I can keep one that is.   
  
Sendoh recalls all of those, and then look at Kaede. "Of course that's just half of my story." I smiled and walk to catch up with my lover who nearly will bump to the light post. Somehow he looks funny but of course he'll mutter a few words he chose. Might as well save him, before he got an ugly bump on his forehead.   
  
And so I walk along with Kaede in the busy streets of Kanagawa. Helping him if he did fell asleep again. The people, they are ok with our relationship. Kinda strange but they told me that we look cute together. I smiled at them and still help my koi walk up till he enters his own class. The bike was in the repair shop AGAIN. I was exasperated with it…telling him to take care of the cars; especially it's not like him who's immortal so he can only get few bumps and scratches. He just ignore me again… talk about my lover. Well he did change a little… it turns out that I became what he is before and he the exact opposite of me now.   
  
Here lies also both of our sempais. How ironic, that the four of us will meet in one place. And to top it all, I was the one left all alone in Ryonan. I regretted that but it doesn't matter, I know that my lover will wait for me patiently in our house. My own perfect world is in reality now. I'm leaving peacefully with him and of course with our friends. They still don't know about our situation as immortals, but we have a way to escape it. But that's in the future, I don't mind staying like this young… I'll just tell them I don't age like Michel Fox, or Keanu Reeves. Hehehehe… nice plan.   
********  
  
Here lies the two basketball players… and here lies the two creatures that is known to mankind… But of course that's another story… till then when we have time to open up again this book, try to understand the consequences and the thankfulness of these two men to immortality. Who found love amidst the trials, the frightening story, and of course the pain they have to suffer as time goes by.   
  
Now this book will be closed, like the past it self have closed to us. Now all we need to do is to follow what we want, grab that opportunity, and walk towards the future. Just like their story, Akira and Kaede.   
  
End.   
**********************************  
  
Author's notes: ok I know you all are confused in the turn of events…   
  
The first one is he's writing an entry in his diary… then he thinks of what happened in his life…. While these things happen there's this future of him thinking the same thing. Then I mixed it up making it the present (where Akira is in front of the shop and thinks about the novel he made before… and Kaede walking and is near to his designated target… the lamp post.) I do hope the turn of events didn't confused you…  Especially when there's another one who's talking in the end…. Well you know who's talking in the end… it's me… anyway this is something I'll never ever do again unless my brain caught up with another horror plot and twisted-ness for all…   
  
I promised myself that I wouldn't make all those alternate versions it made me have a writers block… gee…. Anyway that's all thanks for reading this reviews are greatly appreciated. Oh pls. Go to our site… www.geocities.com/rusen_0hour/ you can find other fics and pics in there… don't forget to sign in our guestbook! 


End file.
